Childhood Memories
by bubbleblub11
Summary: Ever wonder what the Cullen children would have done if they were little kids who had grown up together? ALL HUMAN
1. Every Flavored Beans

**Childhood memories (all human)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter! **

Carlisle POV

It was about 7:00 in the morning when Emmett and Alice ran up to me each of them with something clutched in their small hands. I looked at the pouch Alice was holding. It was a light blue color and on the front side of it, it said _Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans_.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Alice shouted.

"Yeah Ali-cat?" Emmett held out a pink and green jellybean to me.

"Eat it!" he commanded. For such little kids they had so much power over me.

I quickly put the bean into my mouth and chewed. It tasted horrible but I tried not to show how much I hated it.

"Do ya like it dad?" Emmett asked looking extremely eager to know my answer.

"Yeah it's very good." I tried lying to them. Suddenly Alice burst out laughing. In between laughs she finally told me " But daddy it's throw up flavored!"

I stopped just before I swallowed it and spit it out.

**A/N:I know its kind of short and not very good but I've been thinking a lot about my childhood lately. This is actually a trick me and one of my brothers played on our older brother when we were little. The rest will be real events too! Please review!**


	2. Camping

**Camping**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight… tear tear :`(  
**Rosalie POV

Jazz and I sat cross-legged on the sleeping bags we had set up on the floor of his room. Jasper was pretending to roast a paper marshmallow over our fake little fire. He took a bite out of the paper and swallowed it.

" Ew, Jasper that's disgusting!" I giggled and he gave me a goofy lopsided grin.

"Wanna bite?" he teased me shoving the now wet paper in my face.

"No way!" he tackled me to the floor and sat on my legs so I couldn't get up.

"Eat it!" I shook my head and clamped my mouth shut. Determined to make me eat it, he tried prying my mouth open with his fingers. After a few seconds he gave up and looked at me thoughtfully. Then an evil smile spread across his face.

"What are you doing?" I asked him fearfully. Without telling me he leaned down and started tickling me relentlessly. I started laughing and my mouth opened giving him the perfect opportunity. He grabbed the paper and put it in my mouth. Once it was fully in he used his hands to hold my mouth shut.

"Chew." He commanded. I slowly started chewing knowing he wouldn't let me go until I ate it. Then I swallowed just as Esme walked in carrying a bowl of popcorn.

"Are you kids hungry? You appear to have eaten all your marshmallows." She gave us a disapproving look.

"I'm starved!" Jasper exclaimed.

"But Jazz your always hungry!" I told him.

"That's cuz I'm a man!" he said sticking out his chest, trying to make himself look bigger and stronger. I laughed.

For a while we just sat eating and joking around.

"Hey Rose!" Jazz said suddenly, "This piece of popcorn looks like a tooth! You should put it under your pillow to trick the tooth fairy!" My eyes lit up at the possibility of tricking the tooth fairy. Jasper had already lost two of his teeth but I hadn't lost any.

"That would be so cool!" I replied eagerly. He handed it to me and I put it under my pillow. A little while later we went to sleep. The next morning Jazz woke me up.

"Rose! Rose! Look!" he was bouncing up and down pointing to the spot next to my pillow. I looked over and was astonished to see a pile of dimes nickels and pennies. I smiled knowing that it had not been the tooth fairy that had put them there. It was Jasper.

A/N this was probably one of the nicest things my brother ever did for me. Reviews are as good as tooth shaped popcorn!


	3. Home Alone

**I don't own Twilight… or goldfish =(**

**I would like to say thanks to all who have reviewed and read this and to crazier who inspired me to write more! Thanks and love!**

Alice POV

Emmett and I had our ears pressed against the door to my bedroom waiting to hear Carlisle and Esme's car pull out of the driveway

"I think they're gone" I whispered to him and he ran over to the window and peeked out the window. Slowly he turned around a big boyish grin on his face.

"They're gone." he said rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Mom and dad had FINALLY decided that since we were ten we could stay home all alone. I threw my door open and ran into the kitchen screaming while Emmett ran upstairs to get some cd's.

Once I had reached my destination I leaped up onto the countertop so I could get into the cabinets where mom kept the snacks. I took a box of goldfish out hopped down from the counter and went back into the living room. Emmett was standing in front of the stereo system putting the six discs he chose into the changer. he turned up the volume as loud as it could go and hit play.

"PARTY!!!" we both screamed, tearing open the box of Goldfish grabbing handfuls and throwing them into the air. As they came down we attempted to catch them in our mouths.

An hour later we were tired from dancing and the floor was covered with Goldfish.

"We should probably clean this up." I told Emmett.

"Yeah," he agreed "we don't want mom to be angry." We both lifted ourselves off the couch just as we heard keys in the front door…

**Sorry for the wait on this one… I couldn't think of any good memories! Our mom was sooo mad when we did this it was insane! You guys rock!**

**- Jamie 3**


	4. Authors Note PLEASE READ

Sorry guys but this isn't an update… I promise to do one soon though! I just wanted to tell you why I haven't been updating. One of my friends dads died recently so I've been hanging around with him a lot… and with Christmas and shopping and stuff I'm just too busy. I'm really sorry but I will update three times over the break from school as a little Christmas present. Love you guys! You rock!

Jamie (bubbleblub11)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody! I'm sorry this has taken sooo long to come and vacation is almost over and your STILL waiting for those updates I promised but my computer is being annoying and I'm having trouble loading these so it might not be out till later but not to worry they are coming! I have them typed up and ready to go! There's a theme song to this one its sort of a song fic I guess… the song is ** Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman! Enjoy! -Jamie

**Dancing with Daddy Carlisle's POV**

**I was sitting at my desk going over some paper work when I felt a little tug on my jacket sleeve. I looked down to see Alice sitting at my feet wearing one of her many princess dresses.**

"**Daddy?" she said "Will you dance with me?" Alice wanted me to dance **_**with **_**her? Well that was different. Usually she wanted me to sit on the couch or the floor or in one of her little pink plastic chairs in her room and **_**watch**_** her dance. **

"**Why do you want to dance with me honey?" I was honestly curious as to why she suddenly wanted a dancing partner.**

"**Because daddy I need to practice for the ball!" she was looking up at me with an expression that said 'duh why else?!' **

"**Oh a ball! Are you going to go find prince charming?" I faked remembrance of the event.**

"**Yea!" she exclaimed her little eyes lighting up "Rosalie's making Jasper come over to the ball! And I'm making Emmett dress up!" I wonder how that's going to work out for her…**

"**Of course I'll dance with you sweetie! Come on over here." I walked out into the living room Alice trailing behind me. I turned around to face her and bowed holding out my hand to her. "May I have this dance your highness?" she giggled. "Why of course you may!" she responded taking my hand and stepping onto my feet.**

**We swayed to the music that wasn't playing until we heard a knock on the front door. **

"**Well princess I think prince charming has just arrived." **

**I followed her with my eyes as she went to greet her prince.**

**Tada! There you have it update numero uno. I love you guys a lot… I just know you want to push that little green button down there… please?**


End file.
